


mayukuro things

by taikodrum (taiko)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiko/pseuds/taikodrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of MayuKuro stories I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> The drabbles in this page were written before Mayuzumi was formally introduced in the manga, so please expect some inaccuracies.
> 
> Originally posted on my old writing blog during late 2013.

**#1: First Meeting**

_Sluuuuuurp._

Ears perked up, looking up from his drink to stare at the boy who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Thoughts of  _“When did he sit down?”_ or  _“How come I did not notice him?”_  filled his mind. This boy also hadn’t noticed him and minded his own business, drinking the milkshake. Such treatment was something he had gotten used to so he might as well do the same. _  
_

Still, his curiosity got the best of him, eyes gazing back at the boy. He had never encountered someone who had the same circumstance as his, and for once, he was relieved. He wished to strike a conversation. However, he had no intention of bothering the boy, whose eyes had a subtle spark in them as he drank what could be a delightful drink.

So for now, he would enjoy the other’s presence, oblivious to his.

 

* * *

 

**#2: Warmth**

People who were too busy in thinking of their work, too blind to see their surroundings, bustled through the streets. Mayuzumi had no problem with that. Bumping into people because of his low presence was what making things difficult for him. No one bothered to send a sorry or an ‘excuse me’ to his way. But he went on. Fortunately, none of the bumps were powerful enough to send him crashing to the ground.

A rushing businessman pushed through the crowd accidentally hit Mayuzumi with the suitcase, causing him lose his balance and fall. He could have dodged it but the thickness of the crowd gave him no chance.

Being invisible was truly difficult.

Right now, he should be standing up and get moving or people might trample him which was not impossible to happen.

“Excuse me, are you all right?” A monotone voice with a hint of softness cut through the noise, catching him by surprise. A pale hand came into view and he grabbed it without any hesitation. Then he saw blank blue orbs focused on him.

Oh. It was the boy from the other day.

Mayuzumi got up from the ground and the shorter of the two blinked at him. A word of gratitude would suffice but he couldn’t utter the words. He had grown used to silence as only a few people have noticed him.

And this boy… The same as him…

After the long silence between them, he finally spoke. “Thank you.”

The boy nodded. A polite kid. “Please be careful on your way.” He turned around, letting himself blend with the crowd.

Although he was no longer in sight, Mayuzumi could still feel the warmth on his hand.

 

* * *

 

**#3: On a Date**

Kuroko found himself enveloped in Mayuzumi’s warmth. Familiar shouts of his name faded in the background as the fast, steady beat of his heart echoed. What seemed to be five minutes felt like hours before his former teammates disappeared, no longer a hindrance to them.

He thought now was the best time to break away because he had never been this close to a person, who would have both of their arms wrapped around him, firm and protective. If he even let a second pass, his heart might explode

His hands, suddenly weak, pressed against Mayuzumi’s chest to give themselves some distance.

Conscious that his face was burning, Kuroko faced the other way, not wanting to look Mayuzumi in the eye. “I think we’re safe now, Mayuzumi-senpai. We should go before they see us again.”

No words came but he felt the warmth once more, *his* breath against his ears, *his* beating heart, *his* arms tightening around him.

No words came…

But Kuroko understood.

Burying his face, he welcomed the warmth. He just hoped he could survive it.

 

* * *

 

**#4: Vanilla and Chocolate**

Kuroko had always been used to staying in the shadows, the one giving everyone a heart attack whenever he announces his presence. So to be surprised was a rare thing for him, especially when the reason was someone he never expected to find at Maji Burger.

Sitting across the table was the Rakuzan power forward, Mayuzumi Chihiro, expressionless as always. A burger, some fries and a shake on the tray was his meal.

“Hello, Mayuzumi-senpai,” Kuroko politely greeted, having already sat down before he could notice the upperclassman.

A long sip from the shake before Mayuzumi greeted with his own, “Hello.”

As the two ate together (more like Kuroko drinking his favorite milkshake and the other boy eating his burger and fries), Kuroko kept stealing glances and of course, Mayuzumi noticed this.

“Is there something wrong, Kuroko-san?” he asked.

“I am just curious as to why you are here in Tokyo.”

“…I heard the chocolate milkshakes here in this branch are the best,” Mayuzumi answered.

He went here just to taste the chocolate milkshakes here? But that wasn’t what bothered Kuroko.

“I apologize but you probably heard wrong because this place makes the best  _vanilla_ milkshakes.” Kuroko knew for a fact that the vanilla milkshakes were one of the best that Maji Burger ever made. He hadn’t even heard of the chocolate milkshake until now.

“I’m not that fond of vanilla milkshakes,” Mayuzumi countered. “Chocolate is better.”

If people were to notice the two, they would have liken the atmosphere of those who were in the basketball court, tension and sparks in the air.

“Then please try,” Kuroko said, not willing to back down from a fight. He pushed his vanilla milkshake towards Mayuzumi, prompting him to taste it. “I am sure you will change your mind.”

Mayuzumi looked at the cup and then at Kuroko. Since Winter Cup, he discovered that the boy was stubborn. The determination swimming in those powder blue orbs… He only got to see them during the match and it urged him to accept the challenge.

This person was the only one who ignited the flame that he once lost.

Leaning forward, Mayuzumi’s lips wrapped around the straw and sipped. Kuroko watched and patiently waited for a reaction.

The moment came and…

“Chocolate is still better.”

Kuroko felt annoyed. He wasn’t asking for the other to like vanilla better but to at least appreciate it.

“Perhaps you might like it next time,” he said, still not giving up.

Was it a trick of the eye? But he swore a small smile played on Mayuzumi’s lips.

“If you can change my mind, then perhaps.”


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://taikodrum.tumblr.com/post/73699216400/), January 2014.
> 
> Alternate universe.

**#5: Cold**

Mayuzumi cursed as he rubbed his hands together and blew them to keep them warm. He left in a hurry this morning that he forgot to search for his gloves. 

It didn't help that today was colder than usual. The best option was to go home and get warm as possible but the latest volume of his favorite light novel was released today. His coat pockets would have to do the job for awhile.

Just as he thought his day could get worse, his feet stopped the moment his dull eyes narrowed at a figure not too far away.

"Ahhh what's that!"

Students exclaimed in surprise, not seeing it at first until some had pointed it out. Soon, phones were up taking pictures of it as if it was the most extraordinary thing they had seen their whole lives.

A ball of wool stood in front of the school gates.

But Mayuzumi knew that this one wasn't just a 'ball of wool.' No, even when covered with heavy articles of clothing, he could make out those powder blue eyes which sparkled in recognition as if he saw a cup of vanilla milkshake.

Everyone watched in awe as the 'ball' waddled its way to his direction.

 _Kuroko Tetsuya is one stubborn kid_ , Mayuzumi thought.  _When will this kid stop following me?_

Before Kuroko could make another step, he turned to the opposite direction and weaved through the crowd without anyone else noticing. This would buy him time before Kuroko could find him again. Once he got out, he didn't stop walking.

But the small footsteps behind him told him that lady luck wasn't on his side. How did the kid get to him that fast?

Looking over his shoulder, he saw that Kuroko was hopping. The scene reminded him of a bouncing basketball trying to reach him.

Mayuzumi didn't know if he would be amazed or not.

"Wah!"

The yelp made Mayuzumi stop and could only watch the boy trip over an invisible rock and hit the ground.

Silence fell.

Kuroko hadn't moved an inch since the fall and that made Mayuzumi worry. Before he could check, the kid rolled and stopped when he felt Mayuzumi's legs.

_Is this kid really a ball!_

The older boy finally asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah," Kuroko said, as if he just remembered the reason why he was trailing him. He rocked back and forth to get up but no success. Seeing he had no choice, his hand started fishing in his pocket.

"Here."

Mayuzumi's eyes widened in recognition. A pair black gloves. Those were his gloves.

"You left them at my place," Kuroko explained.

The kid went all the way here just to bring him back his gloves. Annoyance welled inside him. "You could have waited until I come back or gave it to my mother instead."

After saying those words, Kuroko's eyes widened, only realizing what Mayuzumi said was true. Their houses were next to each other so there was no need for him to bring it to him.

"But I thought you would be cold without them so I..." Kuroko mumbled, his eyes downcast.

Mayuzumi sighed.  _This kid..._

He took Kuroko's hands in an attempt to get him up. Only at that moment did he realize that the boy wasn't wearing any gloves as he felt the smaller hands were as cold as ice. Even with that much clothing, this kid was still cold. Without warning, he slipped the black gloves on Kuroko's hands. Too big but they could still warm him up.

Kuroko stared at him, confused.

Not waiting for the question, Mayuzumi explained himself. "Your grandmother will get mad at me if her only grandson got sick."

"Eh? But what about you?" Kuroko asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. I don't need to be a ball to keep myself warm." Mayuzumi patted Kuroko's bonnet-covered head.

Kuroko pouted. "Meanie."

Mayuzumi took the smaller hand again. "Come on, let's go home. "

Powder blue eyes brightened. The boy nodded before following the older boy.

 _The light novel can wait_ , Mayuzumi thought.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://taikodrum.tumblr.com/post/74090385653/), January 2014.
> 
> Based on Mi's [Kuroko](http://kakugan.tumblr.com/post/72523998095/) [chasing](http://kakugan.tumblr.com/post/72753573957/) [Mayuzumi](http://kakugan.tumblr.com/post/72798120764/) [series](http://te-tsu-ya.tumblr.com/post/72848310676/).

**#6: Chase**

Going to Tokyo was a terrible idea.

Mayuzumi placed his hand on the wall for support as he tried to catch his breath. He couldn’t believe that this whole affair started because of his dislike towards vanilla milkshake.

Kuroko Tetsuya was one stubborn guy whenever he was on a mission and he made sure to follow him everywhere. The training from Rakuzan helped him shake the kid off but it wouldn’t be long before the kid could find him again.

Was it that bad that he preferred chocolate milkshake?

The thought made his stomach grumble, making him realize that he hadn’t eaten anything before the chase.

He looked up to see another MajiBa branch. A bit paranoid, he turned to every direction to check for Kuroko. When no light blue hair caught his eye, he sighed in relief.

Opening the glass door, the servers greeted him with a smile. There weren’t that many people, so he could see easily if the phantom player was in the area or not.

Safe.

He went to the counter and the order went smoothly. Finally, he got his hands on the chocolate milkshake. This would definitely calm and soothe his nerves from all of this.

“Enjoy your meal,” the server said.

Mayuzumi took a seat in a secluded corner to enjoy his meal. He wrapped his lips around the straw to take a sip.

And froze.

It tasted like vanilla.

Slowly, he turned back. Kuroko stood behind the counter, wearing the standard MajiBa uniform, eyes sparkling in victory.


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://taikodrum.tumblr.com/post/75242577406/), February 2014.
> 
> Late birthday fic for Kuroko.

**#7:** **Birthday Present**

“Here is your present, vanilla milkshake.”

Was it normal for a guy from a boarding school at Kyoto to go all the way here just to give him a milkshake from Maji Burger?

_No._

Kuroko eyed the cup suspiciously before turning his bright blue eyes to a pair of dull gray.

“How did you know it’s my birthday today?” he asked.

“Captain mentioned it so I came here to visit.” Mayuzumi’s reply came smoothly. “You can think of it as a thank you gift for letting me know how delicious vanilla is.”

The two hadn’t known each other for a long time but that last statement alone clearly told Kuroko how disturbing this situation was.

But refusing a gift was against what his grandmother taught him. The gods would punish him for being ungrateful.

“Thank you,” he said as politely as he could, although reluctant to welcome the cold drink. He looked up to see that Mayuzumi made no attempt to leave.

Silence fell between the two.

“I… should go on ahead,” Kuroko said.

“Are you scared of drinking it?” Mayuzumi cut in, his usually dull eyes had a glint in them, as if challenging the younger boy.

Kuroko returned the same look. “What do you mean?”

“It’s vanilla milkshake. You should be drinking it by now,” Mayuzumi explained. “You’re scared.”

This guy was egging him on. Kuroko knew that. He also knew that he shouldn’t let himself get affected, but refusing to drink the milkshake at this point would prove that Mayuzumi was right. And he didn’t want to lose to a guy like him.

Before he could change his mind, he drank the milkshake.

And felt lightning struck him.

Chocolate.

Mayuzumi’s lips twitched, a smug look on his face as he claimed over victory.

The cold, chocolate milkshake spilled over the cup and trembling pale hands as Kuroko crushed it.

A war had just began.


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on the [mayukuro](http://mayukuro.tumblr.com/post/115001788775/) blog.

**#8: Legs**

Bare skin is not an unfamiliar sight with Mayuzumi. He has changed in a locker room full of sweaty and smelly members of the basketball club. Not only is it rude, but also awkward to openly stare at someone’s body while changing. Everyone learned to look straight ahead with eyes focused in the task at hand and nothing else.

Yet his eyes betray him, never leaving his boyfriend’s body.

Kuroko slips into a shirt that is loose enough with the threat of the collar to slip off. As tempting as it is to for Mayuzumi to reach out for it, he is left unsure whether he should pull it up or tug it down. The hem reaches below Kuroko’s hips, barely covering a pair of shorts that does a good job of showing the wonders of those thighs.

“What the  _fuck_?” No need to filter his language because it is a legit question. Why is Kuroko wearing  _his_  shirt and those shorts are–for the lack of better wording–too short to be comfortable.

Blue eyes stare back at him. For a brief second, Mayuzumi catches the eyebrows twitch–an unconditioned response to the foul language–before the expression blends back to the usual stoic one.

“It’s comfortable,” Kuroko simply answers. “And I thought you would like it.” Then he walks away.

Mayuzumi successfully doesn’t let the cup slip from his hand as his face acquaints itself to the nearest wall.


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on the [mayukuro](http://mayukuro.tumblr.com/post/116902926830/) blog.
> 
> Written to fight off a writer's block.

**#9: Locker room**

The phone lights up to show a preview of the message that pops up, short and prompt.

_Practice will run late so please don’t wait for me._

It might have sounded vague but Mayuzumi knows what his boyfriend meant.

Few months ago, Mayuzumi has been accepted to Tokyo University. He could have chosen Kyoto University. It’s closer to his home and less of a hassle. But his first choice has always been Tokyo due to reasons such as it’s closer to Akihabara and Comiket.

“Mayuzumi-san is hopeless and not romantic,” Kuroko once pointed out, his voice mirthful at the reasons.

(Their relationship only bloomed after Mayuzumi chose the university but it did reinforce his choice. He would never admit it. Kuroko just knows.)

Mayuzumi found a decent apartment to move in to which is not only has a reasonable distance from the campus, but also it’s also closer to the train station. On days when he is free or classes have ended early, he has developed a habit where he would go all the way to Seirin and wait for Kuroko at the gates. Either they will go out for dinner or to the bookstore, or stay at the apartment (with permission from Kuroko’s parents) and spend quiet times reading books if no one decided to be a pain to the other.

Of course, Kuroko will inform him on days where he won’t be available: Spartan training from the coach, spending time with his teammates, unexpected invitations from former teammates, and homework.

Today is one of those days, but it has been two weeks since he last saw his boyfriend. Of course, they exchange messages but it isn’t the same.

Kuroko has been busy with basketball practice during weekdays since InterHigh is close. They weren’t also able to get out that past weekend like usual.

(A certain Rakuzan student asked Kuroko’s expertise in shopping for clothing, when he could have asked the annoying model instead.) 

Mayuzumi understands–at least,  _tries_ to understand. It isn’t a big deal. After all, he has his collection of light novels to read, anime series to watch, games to play, and time to kill by buying figures and dakimakuras of his waifus.

So he asks himself why he is in front of the school gate, staring at Seirin’s school plate.

The sun has already set and there are no other people around beside him. He isn’t even sure if practice is still ongoing or it already ended.

“Ah! Hey, you’re that guy from Rakuzan!” came a shout. He turns around to see Kagami Taiga, pointing an accusing finger at him. It is as if the Seirin ace found out the mastermind behind the death of the kind, old principal like in a detective anime series. Damn kids who don’t know their manners these days. Just behind the rude redhead are three others, probably around the same year, looking at him with startled faces.

Mayuzumi clicks his tongue. Kuroko isn’t with them.

“Is that how you greet a senpai?” he says as he watch the rabbit eyebrows twitch in anger. “And isn’t Kuroko with you?”

The question catches everyone’s attention, even Kagami who is contemplating how to hit Mayuzumi if weren’t for his teammate trying to calm him down. They all know the relationship between Kuroko and Mayuzumi but they are still grasping at how these two ended up together.

“He’s still at the locker room before we left,” one of the trio speaks up. Mayuzumi remembers him as the shaking chihuahua who marked the lion. “He said that we can go on ahead.”

Hearing this, Mayuzumi frowns and start walking towards the gym, never looking back when Kagami shouts after him.

What is that brat doing?

It doesn’t take him long to find the door to the locker room. Turning the knob, he slowly opens it and peeks inside.

“Kuroko–” And Mayuzumi freezes.

Silver eyes catch startled blue eyes; slick strands of hair, dripping wet and sticking to the pale forehead; cheeks still flushed red from the rigorous training; bare chest glistening with water; hands clutching the white cottony soft towel wrapped around his waist, long enough to cover his thighs–-

“Mayuzumi-san.” Kuroko’s voice brings him back to the reality. The reality in which he has been standing at the doorway for a full minute, staring at his almost naked boyfriend, who in turn, is waiting for him to say a word, feeling no shame at all at his current state.

He recovers some sense, looking anywhere other than Kuroko eventually settling on the puddle at the soles of the feet. Swallowing the dry lump in his throat, he says. “I’ll wait for you outside.”

And he closes the door with a small click.

 

 

–-

 

 

(Mayuzumi now knows the experience of a male protagonist who accidentally walks in on a heroine while she’s changing.)

 

 

–-

 

 

It takes ten minutes for Kuroko to finish changing, exit the locker room and lock the door with a key.

It also takes ten minutes for Mayuzumi to stand outside, rewind the images he saw earlier, and palming his forehead repeatedly to stop said images.

“Mayuzumi-san,” Kuroko is the first to speak. “Didn’t you get the message I sent you?”

“I did,” is all Mayuzumi says, shrugging coolly as if what happened earlier didn’t happen. The only evidence is the reddening forehead.

A frown forms on the usual stoic face. “And didn’t the message say not to wait for me.”

Another shrug. “I’m already here so.”

Kuroko sighs, but the corners of the lips twitch into a small smile. “I’m still glad you came.”

Mayuzumi hears his heart skip a beat.

It’s funny. He has only known those words from the light novels, and now hearing them from Kuroko’s mouth gives a different feeling.

His feet moves forward, his hand grasping taking Kuroko’s, warm under his touch as fingers lace together. Blue eyes look up to him, almost curious. His other hand reaches out to cup his face, the thumb grazing cheeks. He leans in, pressing a chaste kiss on those soft lips.

It isn’t their first kiss, but the only ones they’ve been familiar to are innocent pecks on the cheeks and lips. So when Mayuzumi licks the bottom lip, Kuroko squeezes his hand as he slowly parts his lips, allowing the tongue to slip in. The hand on the cheek slides to the back, fingers running through the baby blue tresses.

He explores the other’s mouth, slowly and experimentally. Then his tongue brushes a spot that has Kuroko moaning, squeezing his hand harder. Something he makes a mental note of.

Before things can go further, he pulls away, letting themselves catch their breaths. Kuroko isn’t doing so well with those flushed cheeks, and swollen lips. He finds himself smirking.

Kuroko presses his forehead on the broad shoulder, realizing that the other is staring at his blushing face. “Where did Mayuzumi-san learned that?”

“Internet,” comes the immediate reply.

“Is it hen–”

“ _No_.” Mayuzumi is tempted to just move away and let Kuroko drop on the floor.

“Mayuzumi-san is ruining the mood.”

“You’re the one who asked.”

Comfortable silence fills between them, enjoying each other’s presence before Mayuzumi breaks it.

“Home?”

Kuroko quietly pulls away, tugging on his hand gently, their fingers still laced together. He looks up to him once more, his eyes making a silent request. Mayuzumi answers with a squeeze.

They leave the school, hand in hand, never letting go.


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** NSFW
> 
> Originally posted on the [mayukuro](http://mayukuro.tumblr.com/post/115746648225/) blog.
> 
> This is actually written before #9. I hesitated on posting it but here it is. ~~Pls spare yourself and don't mind this drabble /rolls away~~

**#10: Movies**

Darkness fills the room with the only light streaming from the big screen. 

Kuroko bites his lips, feeling the hand squeeze him, thumb playing with the tip, before sliding down and up again. The warm palm against his feverish, wet flesh feels so good yet his mind is telling him that they shouldn’t be doing it here of all places. He shouldn’t have agreed to Mayuzumi’s suggestion of watching a movie this late.

Damn him and his stupid ‘writing assignment’ excuse.

Soft breaths ghost over his ear, tickling and making them burn red. His hands unconsciously tighten on the seat handles to fight against the shivers.

Damn him and his knowledge of his sensitive spots.

Mayuzumi then twists his hand at another angle that has Kuroko slapping over his mouth. His body lurches forward, one hand gripping the seat handle so tight and toes curling inside his shoes.

It takes him a few moments to get down from the high. The feeling of warm liquid inside his pants finally sinks in. Kuroko whips his head, ready to lecture about public decency. But Mayuzumi grabs his hand and drags him away from their seats.

“M-Mayuzumi-san, where are we–”

“I need to take down notes at the restroom.”

Later, Kuroko refuses to go to the movies with Mayuzumi again.


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on the [mayukuro](http://mayukuro.tumblr.com/post/119166384755/) blog.
> 
> Just something short. I’ve been wanting to write based on this [post](http://sarcastic-snowflake.tumblr.com/post/91352743913/) for a long time (like a year ago /laughs).

**#11: Competition**

Kuroko enjoyed the thrills of basketball: the feeling of adrenaline rushing through his veins as the timer counted down; the tension between opposing teams while trying to possess the ball; and the struggle to gain points and defend the goal.

Not all times did he play basketball. More often than not, he would be reading books, playing with Nigou, or petting the stray cats while walking to the station. There weren’t as thrilling but they weren’t bad. In fact, he enjoyed these quiet moments where he didn’t need to deal with the competitive streak he only get to experience on court.

However, it changed one day.

The university Kuroko attended was a twenty-minute walk from the station. One morning when he got off the train, a guy was three steps ahead of him–one holding an opened light novel, the other tucked inside the pocket.

At first, Kuroko didn’t pay any attention to him until he noticed that the same guy was always walking ahead of him. Whenever he reached the corner of the street, the guy had already crossed a few seconds before the light turned red.

When the realization sank that he had never had a upper hand against the guy, Kuroko felt his competitive streak rising.

They always took the earliest train schedule (from what he observed) so there was no point on waking up early. Speed walking was a failed attempt because the guy seemingly would go faster as if sensing Kuroko’s intention. He tried running, but the other guy already had a significant distance between them before Kuroko could start.

The thought of giving up never crossed his mind but when would fate give him a chance to beat Mr. Light Novel?

Opportunity finally presented itself. For once, he was three steps ahead of the guy. Never in his experience outside of basketball did he feel so elated.

Another step and the next second the guy ran in front of him, turning around fully with a smirk. The guy was actually handsome now that he had taken the time to properly look at him. His silver hair framing his head perfectly, dull eyes glinting with a challenge.

Kuroko felt the need to punch his face because it was illegal and he was supposed to be winning this round.

“I’ve been winning for two months now. Can’t have you take the win and ruin my streak. See you tomorrow,” and once more the light turned red.

Tomorrow, Kuroko would be running and kicking that guy in the ass.


	9. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on the [mayukuro](http://mayukuro.tumblr.com/post/130054832315/) blog.
> 
> A ~~rushed~~ quick something something so I can put something on the tag LOL /is hit

**#12: Holding hands**

The streets are more crowded than usual but that doesn’t deter Mayuzumi in hurrying to the bookstore. Every second counts and if he wastes one, it’ll cost him his chance to get the limited edition light novel. Things would have been perfect if he was alone but no, Kuroko has to be in the same direction as him. It just so happens that his favorite author is doing a book signing in the same bookstore.

Somehow, it has turned into a competition. Mayuzumi feels the need to beat Kuroko and get to the destination first. Well, that’s what he thought he should feel but seeing how dense the crowd is, he can’t help but look behind him.

His eyes catch Kuroko who is trying his best not to get squished or bump into anyone. The quirks of being a shadow can be a handful at times, especially in this situation. With slim and narrow spaces, Kuroko can’t slip through like the usual. At this rate, he would be pushed away by the flow.

The soft voice that constantly says, “Excuse me,” seems louder to Mayuzumi. The politeness rings in his ears which has him gritting his teeth and rushing towards to Kuroko, because he has no  _fucking_  time for this!

“Hurry up! You’re slowing me down,” is what he says before he pulls Kuroko and starts running with people yelping and shouting at them.

He wills himself to ignore the fact that his hand is holding Kuroko’s; or the warmth they share through their hands; or Kuroko squeezing his hand, probably in gratitude.

Or the disappointment when he no longer feels the other’s hand after they arrive and go their own way.


End file.
